


"J"

by mynameisyarra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: "a girl, her father, and her father’s scandalously young gay lover. (all of whom are assassins)"</p>
<p>I'm pretty sure you can guess who I paired Koz with</p>
            </blockquote>





	"J"

Honestly, Seraphina didn’t know what to think when her father brought a boy home. He was a shivering, sobbing mess when the brunet first got here, blabbering about not being able to save his sister and parents. The girl looked at her father with a frown. Kozmotis actually shrunk a little under her glare, but no one else would notice it unless they had spent their whole life with him under the same room. And considering his job, that meant only her, his only living relative.

And that meant no outsider, ever.

That was what her dad taught her. Yet, he was the one who broke the rule. Hypocrite.

No one ate dinner that night. Mostly because Sera was too busy glaring at Koz and Koz was too busy making the boy comfortable.

* * *

The next day the brunet was still a mess, just less blubbering and more sobbing.

He introduced himself as J, and apologized to the two of them for the inconvenience he caused. J’s voice was trembling, but he kept his posture straight as if he was taught not to show any weaknesses. Seraphina understood, of course, the importance of not showing your fragility to a stranger. But teenagers like J tended not to know that. It made her wonder who he really was, and why her dad brought him home.

But questions could wait. J made a mess in the kitchen in an attempt to make a ‘thank you’ breakfast. Seraphina could only sigh as she cleaned the counter with the boy apologizing profusely behind her.

He didn’t even manage to salvage the omelette.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Koz brought the two of them to the training room. The two of them. What.

“I thought we have a ‘no outsider’ allowed rule?” She asked, voice as sweet as poisoned honey. “And no training until you are of age rule.” Seraphina glared rudely at J, who returned the glare back just as fiercely.

“I’m twenty one, old enough to buy my own beer.”

_That_ made Seraphina blink. “You are?” He was only three years younger than her?

“He is.” Koz confirmed.

“Well, we still have a no outsider rule!” She huffed.

“...he’s not.” Kozmotis murmured, looking exasperated and not as strict as he usually was. Huh.

“Since when?”  The young woman crossed her arms.

“Since I brought him here. Now, are you going to stop whining and start training or would you like me to ground you?” And the strict trainer slash father was back. Dammit.

* * *

Seraphina was still sore from yesterday, and J was too, although it seemed like it was from a completely different reason. He was basking in the afterglow, walking out of her dad’s bedroom with a satisfied expression on his face. Oh. Hell. No.

* * *

“DAD!” Kozmotis groaned at his daughter’s screech. He rolled over and covered his ears with his pillow. “Dad! Don’t you dare ignore me! I can’t believe you brought your boy toy home!”

The man’s eyes snapped open at her choice of word. He jolted up, still naked and thankfully covered with his blanket. “Jamie is not my boy toy.”

“Ja--.” Sera looked confused for a moment before realizing that it was J’s real name. “So what? You are _his_?”

“Seraphina! Watch your mouth!” Kozmotis snapped.

“I won’t! You always told me not to bring any outsider home, and here you are, breaking that number one rule! What gives?!”

Koz palmed his face, before dragging it down and groaned. “Look, I can explain…”

“What is it? You two met and ‘fall in love’?” She made air-quotes with her fingers. There was no answer, no denial coming from her dad’s mouth. “You did?” Koz nodded tiredly. “You were gone for six months and you fell in love that quickly? How are you sure?”

“That’s not the only reason I brought him home.” He sighed. “I was the reason he lost his family. And I felt… responsible.” A dry laughter escaped his throat. “Guess I will still be a softie, even after all these years.” His daughter frowned. This time not out of annoyance, but out of worry for her father.

“...Dad?”

“It’s alright. I’m sorry for worrying you.” There was a small smile on his face. “Now get out. I have to wear my pants for breakfast.”

Sera made a face and exited the room quickly.


End file.
